


Предлог

by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: — Не могли бы вы, — самым светским тоном поинтересовался Санджи, — сказать остальной команде, что мы переспали?
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 4 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты R — NC-17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Предлог

Нами с чувством выполненного долга отложила свеженарисованную карту, откинулась на спинку стула и с наслаждением потянулась. Покачала головой, разминая затёкшую шею, потёрла глаза, повернулась вполоборота и вскрикнула от неожиданности, обнаружив безмолвно сидящего рядом Санджи.

— Ты меня напугал! — Нами шумно выдохнула. — Давно тут сидишь?  
— Примерно полчаса, — признался Санджи, не отрывая от неё влюблённого взгляда. — С тех пор, как принёс вам чаю.

Нами с удивлением перевела взгляд на пустую кружку: похоже, поглощённая работой, она выпила чай и даже этого не заметила. Стало немного обидно, вкус наверняка был выше всяческих похвал, а Нами его даже не почувствовала.

— И всё это время ты просто сидел и молча смотрел на меня? — нахмурилась Нами.  
— Ага! — расплылся в счастливой улыбке Санджи.

Нами вздохнула. Иногда Санджи в своих ухаживаниях становился почти жутким, а ведь если бы не это, мог быть таким милым…

— Честно сказать, Нами-сан, я хотел поговорить с вами наедине, но не стал отвлекать от работы, — признался Санджи, чуть сбавив градус жути в своём поведении. — У меня к вам просьба.  
— М-м-м? — вопросительно промычала Нами.  
— Не могли бы вы, — самым светским тоном поинтересовался Санджи, — сказать остальной команде, что мы переспали?..  
— Нет, — обрубила Нами тоном самым холодным.

Она не собиралась обсуждать такие вопросы с остальными, даже если бы гипотетическое «переспали» стало реальным. Однако, тот факт, что Санджи попытался не воплотить свои мечты в жизнь, а только поведать об этом окружающим, несколько интриговал…

— Проспорил Зоро десятку… — мрачно разрушил интригу Санджи.

Нами возмущённо закатила глаза. Потом выкатила их обратно и уточнила:

— Просто десятку? Или десять тысяч?  
— Десять тысяч, — кисло признался Санджи. — Он был так уверен, что я ни при каких обстоятельствах не смогу, что поставил сразу по-крупному.

После недолгой внутренней борьбы Нами твёрдо сообщила:

— Деньги пополам… Нет, мне две третьих! — и рванула майку через голову.

Ошалевший от такого резкого поворота Санджи даже не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Дрожащими пальцами он потянулся к пуговицам, нервно сглотнул, словно до конца не веря в происходящее, расстегнул пиджак…

— Давай живее, — подбодрила Нами, стягивая джинсы.

Шок медленно сменялся счастливым недоверием, но раздеваться Санджи принялся куда скорее.  
Одежда двумя неаккуратными кучами легла на пол. На мгновение возникла неловкая заминка, а потом Санджи с Нами, не сговариваясь, дружно шагнули друг к другу.

Нами не сомневалась, что Санджи сразу же её облапает, но он заключил её в объятия, тесно прижал к себе и потёрся щекой о макушку — только что не замурлыкал. Затем поймал её лицо в лодочку ладоней и поцеловал в губы — очень легко и осторожно, почти невесомо…

А потом, конечно же, облапал.

Нами обняла его в ответ, зарылась пальцами в мягкие светлые волосы, прикрыла глаза, растворяясь в поцелуе, теперь уже более глубоком и чувственном. Каждое движение, каждая ласка отзывалась удивительной нежностью, они обращались друг с другом так аккуратно, словно были хрустальными, боялись сломать.

Даже возбуждение нарастало как-то исподволь, незаметно, как будто боясь нарушить эту хрупкую нежность. То есть Нами с первых же объятий почувствовала, как твёрдый член Санджи упирается ей в живот, но это ничуть не мешало мягким прикосновениям, едва заметным ласкам, ломким вздохам. Они так неторопливо и неуловимо распаляли друг друга, что почти не заметили, как кровь застучала в висках, как пересохло во рту, как захотелось всего и сразу — срочно! больше! сильнее!

И до самого конца они пронесли с собой эту запредельную нежность, до последнего сладкого стона, до сжавшихся судорожно пальцев, до огненного жара, затопившего их изнутри и выплеснувшегося наружу, сжигающего весь мир…

Уставшие и тяжело дышащие, они лежали в кровати, держась за руки.

— Нами-сан, не то чтобы я жаловался… Но почему?! — выдохнул Санджи, вопрос явно мучил его не на шутку. — Я же просто попросил вас сказать!  
— Сразу видно, что на деньги ты спорить не умеешь, — заключила Нами, смахивая с мокрого лба налипшие волосы. — А вдруг меня для проверки спросят, с какой стороны у тебя на заднице родинка!  
— Ни с какой… — пробормотал Санджи.  
— Вот видишь, а я бы не знала! — веско заключила Нами. — А вдруг у тебя спросят насчёт меня?  
— Это кто может такое спросить?! — вскинулся Санджи. — Кто может такое знать?!  
— Робин, — успокоила его Нами. — Она вообще всё про всех знает.

Оспорить это утверждением не представлялось возможным, так что оба глубокомысленно помолчали.

— Только не подумай, что это из-за денег, — неожиданно сообщила Нами. — Я давно об этом подумывала. Твой дурацкий спор — это просто предлог.  
— Нами-сан, — очень серьёзно, даже как-то торжественно сообщил Санджи, — если вы ещё когда-нибудь подумаете, что вам нужно найти предлог, то пожалуйста, не надо его искать. Я согласен и без предлога.

Он подумал несколько секунд и подскочил, предложил с энтузиазмом:

— Или! Хотите, я каждый день могу с кем-нибудь спорить?!

Нами отвесила ему подзатыльник, не в полную силу, но достаточно убедительно.

— Всё понял, — повинился Санджи, держась за голову.  
— Я сама решу, что и когда будет, ясно? — грозно вопросила Нами.  
— Ясно! — просиял Санджи, который из сказанного уловил только «будет».  
— Так-то лучше, — подытожила Нами и, подумав, уточнила: — А у тебя ещё осталась та клубника, что мы купили на последнем острове?  
— Осталось немного, — иногда Санджи мог соображать ну очень быстро: — И взбитые сливки.  
— Отлично, — задумчиво кивнула Нами.  
— Нами-сан, просто уточню, это предлог?  
— Предлог.


End file.
